


Super Peep Saves Easter

by BooksOfFunComics



Category: Just Born Peeps - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Just Born Peeps - Freeform, Kid humor, Original Character(s), marshmallow peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOfFunComics/pseuds/BooksOfFunComics
Summary: Just in time for 2020′s shelter-at-home Easter celebrations, comes a new and exciting comic by 9-year-old graphic artist and storyteller booksoffuncomics: When evil strikes, can Super Peep save Easter?
Relationships: Evil Lava Bunny, Just Born Peeps, Just Born brand, Marshmallow Peep, Peep - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Super Peep Saves Easter

In the middle panel (above), Peep is using their beak to tap on their mobile phone and is not paying attention to their surroundings. The sign says, _Be Ware, Super Juice_. Peep falls into the super juice (because they’re unaware of their surroundings - personal responsibility message from a 9-year-old, folks).

Meanwhile, (above) a man without a back story decides to dispose of his evil bunny juice by throwing it into a nearby volcano. The evil bunny juice interacts with the lava and volcanic gasses with disastrous results! The Evil Lava Bunny is born!

The author wants you to know that they x’ed out 12 days on the April calendar (above) to indicate that it is now Easter day. Also, the giant white bunny and three-color Easter egg are blow-up/inflatable outdoor decorations, similar to those so many suburbanites put in their front yards for holidays.

The Evil Lava Bunny (above) goes to Super Peep’s house, mistakes the bunny blowup/inflatable decoration for the Easter Bunny, and stabs it.

When the Evil Lava Bunny stabs the blowup/inflatable Easter Bunny decoration, the air inside the bunny is released in an explosive burst, like a cool wind. It instantly cools the Evil Lava Bunny’s lava, causing them to melt. Super Peep is shocked and saddened by the loss of their outdoor decoration.


End file.
